Infallible
by brokenunicorn
Summary: A loki joins the avengers kind of fic with overprotective thor, sick!loki and maybe even some tonyloki
1. Chapter 1

A/N: None of this stuff is mine...at all. well the plot is, but im a humble fanfic writer, the characters are by no means mine.

* * *

Now Tony wasn t one for surprises, so lets just say when a certain thunder God strolled into the living room one morning with his murderous younger brother tucked under his left arm - the right one weilding Mjolnir of course- well, he let out a not-so-manly shriek in a not-so-manly pitch. But of course, anyone who cared to mention it was told it was Steve. Definitely Steve.

At present, it was three weeks since that fateful morning when Thor had announced that Loki would be staying with them for a while, and really, who was Tony to disagree? So far, Loki had been nothing but a gracious house-guest, in fact, Tony barely even saw the guy. When he did emerge from his room, or Thor s room as was sometimes the case, Loki kept his head down and spoke not a word to anyone, save to ask them to make coffee -because Midgardian technology was so not his strong point- or to ask Bruce if he might borrow one of his many books. So they really had nothing to complain about on that front.

And from the perspective of the Avengers as a team, they really had nothing to say there either. When taken out on missions, Loki s magic, illusions and general intelligence were a valuable asset to the team. Villains would find their technology very suddenly stopped working, or that their allies suddenly forgot who they were. The mind tricks had worried Tony at first, thinking of what Loki could do to their own allegiances should he have half a mind, but when voicing these concerns, Loki merely smiled and stated that the mind tricks only worked on those with stunted intelligence. That definitely put Tony s mind at ease.

This morning, four out of the now seven Avengers were situated in various rooms around Stark tower, now known as the Avengers tower, and these were Loki, Steve, Bruce and Thor, although this was soon to become one less. Thor stated he had business to attend to back on Asgard with Queen Frigga, and that he would return at nightfall. This was not an uncommon occurrence, however his words regarding Loki open his departure were, for want of a better phrase, rather peculiar.  
Captain, I ask that you ensure my brother is undisturbed this morning. It is of vital importance he be left in peace. He will not be emerging from his quarters, and I would ask you not bother him.

Thor s tone was serious, his usual spark of cheer missing, and Tony thought he could see something else glistening in them... worry? Tony shrugged it off as nothing. Loki probably needed time to meditate so he didn t go batshit crazy and try and kill them all again. Bruce did that sometimes.

Steve had of course assured Thor that Loki would be left alone. None of them went near him that much anyway. Too many open wounds left over from Manhattan meant tensions ran high when Loki was around. Nevertheless, they were starting to come around to each other. Loki was the god of mischeif after all, and nothing he had done so far since arriving at the tower could be described as anything worse than good natured, humorous mischeif.

Tony spent a few hours in his lab, working on the Mach 8. This baby was going to be legendary. Children would write songs about this suit, he decided. On his way to get what must have been his sixteenth cup of coffee, the rock music he always played as he worked ceased, and JARVIS voice cut through Tony s caffeine buzz.

"Sir, Master Odinson is on the communications channel, and would like to inform that upon his arrival back to Earth, he found Doctor Doom wreaking havoc in the City. He asks you assemble all of the avengers and come to his aid."

Tony sighed, there went his peaceful day. He asked JARVIS to inform as many Avengers as he could via the comms and, as he was passing, banged on Loki s door himself. He had debated over it as he walked, but JARVIS said that Thor had asked him to assemble ALL the Avengers, and that included Loki now.

"Rise and shine Buttercup, Thor called and it sounds like he needs all of our help"

It took a moment but Tony finally heard sounds of movement in the room, and continued walking, knowing Loki could manage to find his way to the Quinjet himself when he was fully out of his meditation state or whatever he was doing.

When they reached the chaos of the city, Tony slightly faster due to flying himself over rather than staying in the Jet, an intense battle ensued. Tony could hear the Hulk smashing his way across the City, as well as Thor striking his foes with Mjolnir. He could see blue energy streaks and aura s from Loki s magic and god he had to know how that worked one day -maybe Loki would be willing to aid him in an experiment?- but Tony had no time to focus on such errant thoughts as he fought viciously with Dooms machines.

Eventually their enemy had been vanquished, and to be honest, they all seemed weary. Except the Hulk, but really, Tony thought, Hulk never got tired. Loki on the other hand, seemed exhausted. From what Tony could see of Loki where he was stood at the edge of the roof of a little Shawarma joint, he was pale, paler than usual, and shaking slightly.

Tony turned to Steve.

"Does Loki seem off to you?"

Hearing these words Thor whipped around, eyes seraching for his brother.

"Loki is here?" he asked, his teeth clenched together. Thor spotted his brother, and begin striding towards the shawarma joint, with bright, furious eyes.

It was at that moment that Loki faltered in his stance, and began hurtling from the roof of the building in a dead faint.

* * *

Read and Review please :D is it worth carrying on with?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so...sorry if this is totally awful because i wrote it at like half past midnight and im tired and stuff but yeah...lemme know. and btw none of this stuff is mine. it belongs to marvel. so you know.

* * *

"Loki!" Thor's strangled cry wrenched through his fellow Avengers as he pelted forwards in the hopes of catching his adoptive brother. His fellow Avengers appeared to be made of stone in that moment, although Tony was pretty sure he could actually see tears in the Captains eyes as he witnessed Thors fear. Heck, if he was being honest with himself, Tony was shit scared too. I mean, Loki may be their first villian, the guy that threw him out of a fucking window -and GOD did that hurt his pride- but recently the more mischievous Asgardian hadnt really dont anything wrong, and Tony couldnt find it in him to think he deserved falling off of a building. He did of course wonder why Loki fell in the first place, but that wasn't really a question he could ask right now.

Thankfully, and god knows how he did it, Thor had managed to catch his pale brother before he become no more than smuch on a sidewalk. Upon closer inspection, Tony could see the small beads of sweat clinging to the smooth skin of Loki's face, the light flush across his cheeks and - hold the hellp up, had he just thought Loki's skin was soft? Had he basically just crooned it in his inner voice? What the fuck was up with that? Tony shook it off, nothing to be worrying about right now, what with one unconscious Asgardian in the arms of another stony faced Asgardian. Steve, ever the inquisitive leader, needing to be kept in the loop, stepped up to Thor.

"What's wrong with him Thor? What do we need to do? What happened?"

Thor merely peered down at Steve, eyes burning with a fierce anger, but face schooled into no more than a slightly displeased expression.

"I will speak not of it now. Later, when my brother is resting" And with not another word he strode to the jet, clutching his brother to his armored chest as though fearing Loki would be taken from him.

The others, as confused as he was, Tony hoped, also made their way towards the jet. They may not love Loki, but they loved Thor and Thor loved Loki more than he loved anyone. They would do what the big guy asked for now, and work everything else out later.

Upon their arrival at the tower, Thor locked himself and Loki in his room, without speaking a word to any of the other Avengers. Thor emerged after an hour or so, helmet and cape removed, but with the same angry look on his face, only now it was once again tinged with what Tony could only define as extreme concern, though he supposed they knew what the concern was about this time.

Steve opened his mouth but was yet to speak when Thor's booming voice cut across him.

"Why was Loki present at that battle when I expressly requested he remain undisturbed? I remember telling you, Captain, that it was imperitive Loki not be bothered, so why, pray tell, was this request disregarded?"

Steve, looking more guilty than Tony had ever seen him, took his time in defending himself, and his attempt was pitiful at best. "Well...when you called Tony to inform us of the threat, I fully intended to leave Loki undisturbed...but..Tony brought him along"

"Tattle tale" Tony quipped, though to be honest, he couldn't blame Steve for doing so. It WAS Tony who had insisted Loki come along, and Thor was almost seven feet of angry Norse God bearing down on him. What a way to get the truth out of someone. Tony thought it would be best to argue his own corner right about now.

"To be honest big guy, you never really told us WHY we had to leave Loki-licious alone in his room. So when push came to shove and you asked for ALL the avengers- and yes you did use those words- i assumed you meant him as well. Plus why shouldn't we have brought him along? What even happened out there? Did Loony Loki forget to take his crazy pills or something and he flipped out? I mean what the hell?"

"My brother is ill!" Thor roared back at him, making even Natasha flinch a little. "Have care how you speak, man of Iron, for I will not so easily forgive your words when I am feeling such concern for Loki. He has been ill three days thus and requested I not tell you or any of the others, for he did not wish to be mocked for his time of weakness."

"We wouldn't mock him for being ill!" Steve spoke up indignantly, at which Thor chuckled darkly.

"You already laugh at my brother, do you not? 'Loony Loki' as Stark puts it. You all call him this?"

"No, just Tony" Clint puts in, and jeez, when did he become part of this argument? "But everyone knows Tony's a bastard anyway so you shouldn't really be too offended by that"

Tony turned to Clint to make a witty remark, a nasty jibe, or maybe just throw something at his head, he wasn't really sure at the time, but before he got the chance, JARVIS' informative tones cut across their fighting.

"Sir, I thought I should inform yourself and Master Odinson that Master Laufeyson is experiencing dangerous peaks in temperature and is showing signs of hysteria."

Oh just great, Tony thought as he followed Thor in a full out run to Loki's room. He decided to ignore the fear that gripped his stomach with the news of a decline in Loki's health. He could worry about that later. Not that it meant anything. He hoped.

* * *

okay so...read and review!..please? Sorry its not as long as the last one...


	3. Chapter 3

yes okay this one is short i know and im sorry. im tired :P ill have a longer update for you soon, but really ive been quite good so far :D the usual disclaimers apply

* * *

They found Loki screaming bloody murder in his room, sweat pouring from his face, cloak tangled around him as he tossed and turned. Tony thought Thor would've undressed Loki to allow him more comfort, but when he thought about it, Loki had been living with them for weeks and he was yet to see him in anything besides his armour. But he couldnt sleep like that could he? Tony made a mental note to ask Pepper to pick up some pyjamas and casual wear for the guy. Preferably something tight.

Because, you know...Loki seemed like the guy to like tight clothes. Tony could totally see that.

Turning his attentions back to their patient, Tony's heartstrings were pulled taut as he listened to what Loki was actually yelling about.

"I couldv'e done it father! I only ever wanted to be as good as Thor, but I was never good enough for you! Please, let me be good enough!"

Thor looked as though he had been struck, Clint was actually CRYING for god's sake. Tony just felt hollow. He knew what it felt like to not be good enough. God he needed a scotch right now.

"I'm sorry Thor! I'm sorry. I'm sorry brother!"

Bruce entered the room at that moment, carrying a syringe of what Tony vould only assume was the strongest sedative he could find in the medical wing. They'd have to move Loki there if he kept this up, he thought.

"Thor, hold his arm down, and I mean keep it really still for me okay?" Bruce was taking charge now, oddly looking right in his element. "Steve, Tony, hold down his torso, clint on his legs, and Natasha, GENTLY, keep his head down. If he thrashes too much, he'll rip the drip i'm about to put in, out. Ready everyone?"

They were hard pushed to hold Loki down because jeez was that guy stronger than he looked. Must be a god thing. They held him until he began to quieten, although he was still whimpering apologies to Thor, who at this point, was very openly crying at seeing his brother under such duress.

"Oh Loki, I forgave you long ago, brother. Now I wish only for you to be well again."

The Avengers, excluding Thor, Tony and of course, Loki, left the room, probably feeling that they should give Thor a moment with his sleeping brother. Tony would have left with them but he found himself unable to move. He was struck by the beauty of Loki in such a relaxed state. Even knowing that the calm was induced, and seeing the mussed hair and slight sheen of sweat on the trickster God's face that came with excessive fever, Tony felt unable to tear his gaze from the pale perfection that was Loki.

And then Loki's skin began to change. Like ink spilling onto paper, his white skin changed to blue, and ridges formed on his face. Tony gasped, and Thor turned to him.

"What is it, man of iron? Do you find my brother unsightly? This is his natural form, his Jotun form. If it repulses you so I suggest you cease looking at him."

Okay, so Thor was getting defensive and he should probably be scared, but Tony found himself unable to do more than Shake his head slowly from side to side.

"He's stunning...beautiful. I.." The words caught in his throat, and Tony turned and fled the room.

* * *

err yeah sorry so short i know :'( review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

okay i know this one is really short and im really really really sorry i just had such a migraine writing it i felt like i was gonna die! So to make it up to you i'm gonna respond to all the reviews from the last chapter okay? i love you all.

MilleniumHeart794: Thankyou so very much! im doing my best to keep updates coming but its hard :/

xXBittersweet LoverXx: Welcome to the ship!

anon: omg i wish i knew who you were! this was the best review i got, it was so sweet. I especially love what you said about Thor, because i really wanted you to give him some sympathy :) i love thor.

FireChildSlytherin5: oh, i dunno, ive said it about him a few times ;)

Loki88: well, heres another bit for you!

Autobot Firekat: I will! it means so much to me that you follow this fic, because ive been reading all your favourites because you recommended i did on tumblr! im so honored. Though i would appreciate it if youd keep adding more amazing fics to your favourites so i can read them!

* * *

Over the next few days, whenever Thor would enter a room, Tony would leave it. He knew the other avengers were curious about this, but to be honest, he didn't care.

It was none of their business anyway.

Tony was only acting so because whenever Thor saw him, he gave him the puzzled look, and Tony just couldn't deal with the implications of, or the questions about, his feelings towards Loki (and to be honest the thought of telling a near 7 ft thunder god that he found his little brother, whom he was very protective over, beautiful and sweet and oh-my-god-SEXY was slightly scary).

Loki's fever continued to rise and fall, but he was at least conscious most of the time. When Loki had first awoken from his fevered haze, Thor had been nearly in tears, and Tony wasn't ashamed to say he had been one of the first in the room, having to restrain himself from grabbing for Loki's hand in front of his team mates. The Trickster God was barely coherent, and had no idea that Tony had feelings for him. Bruce reported that Loki displayed all the symptoms of the common cold, or perhaps flu, and that the ravishing fever was due to the differences between Jotun physiology and that of a Human. Thor had confirmed this, stating that while he himself, as an Aesir, was not vulnerable to Midgardian illnesses, that he had heard tales of the havoc they reaped on the bodies of Juton-kind.

Tony found it near painful to be around Loki at times, due to his illness. It was not that Tony was afraid of getting sick, oh no, it was simply that he couldn't bear the pure misery in Loki's eyes. Couldn't bear how painful the hacking coughs sounded, couldn't bear to see the look of pure illness in Loki's eyes after one of this more violent sneezing fits. He wanted to invent a cure for the common cold for Loki, wanted to wrap him up in blankets and feed him hot chocolate and oranges (because he needed all the vitamin C he could get).

And this was why he was now making his way towards the Trickster God's room, with a mug of hot chocolate, and a fluffy green teddy he had personally named Bruce.

"Knock Knock" Tony could feel himself trembling slightly in anticipation. Why was he not answering? Had Loki passed out from fever again? Was he sleeping? He didn't want to wake him up, he needed all the rest he could get, being so ill!

Tony was just turning to leave when he heard the weak, congested, croaky words.

"Cobe in"

Loki had barely spoken since his awakening and that much was clear in his voice. The words were strained and quiet, and he dissolved into torturous sounding coughs when he had barely finished speaking.

Tony pushed the door open and entered.

* * *

okay i promise it will be better next time, and there will definitely be kissing! cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye. Review pleeease?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so this one is a bit longer :) and hopefully okay...im not sure about the last bit but hopefully it works :D

* * *

Loki was curled up on his bed, green comforter (bought by Thor) wrapped around his body. He was clad in warm, but stylish black pyjamas with green edging (bought by Tony), with black cat slippers (bought by Thor) on his feet. Yes, Tony had volunteered to go shopping with Thor at first, both of them worried that Loki had no comfortable clothing to wear, but after just an hour of shopping, and these few items bought, the awkward avoidance of each other got to be too much, and Tony had Pepper do the rest of the shopping.

"H-hey" Tony stammered out, a blush creeping it's way up his neck. "I bought treats to help you feel better"

Loki turned to face him. His cheeks held the flush of fever, his eyes were too bright, and sweat clung to him, but even in such a state, he took Tony's breath away. He was simply so...beautiful. His alabaster skin, his emerald eyes, his ebony hair, the way he spoke, his accent, his BODY. Tony felt he could never list all the ways he found Loki attractive, but in just a second, they all flashed through his mind, and he was left reeling a little.

"Thankyou. That is very kind of you, Mr. Stark. May I ask what you have brought me? Though you should probably refrain from coming closer, lest you fall ill as well."

"Oh..yeah sure. But you can call me Tony"

Please call me Tony, he thought. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you scream it, and MOAN it.

"But don't worry about getting me sick, I have a stellar immune system. Here, i'll show you what i got"

Tony began to pull the Bruce teddy out of the gift bag on his arm, when Loki started coughing harshly. Tony flinched, but didn't say anything, as he knew Loki would hate any pity being shown right now. Loki finished coughing, gasping for breath after the long fit. He turned to Tony.

"My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt your presentation."

Loki pushed himself to sit up, although the exertion it took to do so looked exhausting to Tony, and Loki was left sweating and puffing. Tony took a moment to love how Loki cared so much about not offending him, how he was devoting his attention purely to him.

"Well...Ta-da!" He pulled the green teddy out of the bag with a flourish. "May i present, Bruce! Teddy version"

In that moment he could've sworn he saw Loki melt. His eyes softened and his lips split into a heartwarming smile. And then Tony heard the most magical sound. Loki began to laugh, and it felt like Tony's air supply had been cut off. He put the hot chocolate and the teddy next to Loki's bed, and sat on the edge of the mattress.

Loki tilted his head to the left, looking at him curiously. Tony reached out and held Loki's far too warm chin. He leant in, and as he did, he saw Loki's eyes widen, but he was too far gone at this point to care. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves, and took the plunge, colliding their lips.

His cool lips seemed to melt into softness against Loki's warm, chapped lips. It took just a moment, but he felt Loki kiss back, with gusto, and he smiled into the kiss. It felt as though all the cliche's about kissing the person you love had come true at once. Bells rang, Stars shone, and fireworks exploded in his head. He pulled away, smiling like a maniac, only to giggle girlishly when he saw Loki's own smile.

"Well Mr. Stark, You are definitely going to get sick now. And I suppose I should start calling you Tony after all."

The mood was killed slightly as Loki started coughing again, deep, chesty, painful sounding coughing. When he finished, his face was practically strawberry and his eyes seemed way too bright for Tony's liking. He stroked Loki's cheek gently.

"Loki, you're way too hot." he exclaimed worriedly.

He grabbed a thermometer from the side and pushed it gently into Loki's ear, waiting for the beep. When he saw the result however, it didn't make him feel any better.

"Loki this is really bad, i'm going to get Bruce"

At this Loki started laughing loudly, although his voice was still hoarse, so it sounded like one of Tony's machines grinding.

"But Tony, Bruce is right here!" He cackled, waving the green teddy in his arms.

"No sweetie, the real Bruce, the big hulking (literally) one with the glasses and the anger management issues"

He kissed Loki on the forehead, and ran from the room to find the one man he trusted to help care for his beloved, even if that man didn't know that his beloved...was his beloved.

Unfortunately, less than a minute into his journey, the first person he bumped into happened to be the last person he wanted to tell that Loki's fever had spiked after Tony caused him to exert himself through the art of kissing. Thor.

* * *

so yeah...hopefully that was okay...review please


	6. Chapter 6

usual disclaimers apply :P

* * *

"Son of Stark!"

Thor's voice echoed through the halls and Tony cringed. If Loki didn't already have a bitch of a headache, he would now. He'd made the walls almost completely soundproof, but he hadn't really thought to make them THOR-proof.

"I tire of your evasion. I wish to speak with you about my brother."

Tony grimaced. This was SO not the time for Thor to confront him about this!  
"Look, big guy, I know i've been avoiding that, and I know it's something i'll eventually have to face up to, and if you want to throw me through a window or something when we do, well that's just great, i'll get the mach 8 ready for a fast summoning as i hurtle to my death, but right now I have to find Bruce so your brother doesn't die of a cold, okay buddy?"

Thor's booming voice echoed through the hallowed halls once again, only this time in a hearty chuckle. Personally Tony couldn't see what was so funny, and he waited impatiently for Thor to realize the seriousness of the situation and MOVE OUT OF THE WAY.

"Son of Stark you are so very witty. Like i would kill y-"

It dawned on his face, and Tony watched as it twisted from amused to anxious.

"Loki has worsened? We must find Banner immediately!"

With that he strode off towards the kitchen, roaring for Bruce to make himself known. Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes because really, it took Thor waaaay too long sometimes to hear what you were saying to him.

When Bruce had been located and essentially dragged from his lab by Thor (which is where Tony had said he would be, but would Thor listen to him? No. Stupid Asgardian Princes),  
the first thing that had been done was moving Loki to the medical suite. It had taken all of Tony and Steve's strength, and probably most of Thor's to restrain Loki, who by now was hurling items at the Bruce teddy as he bawled (seriously, tears on his face) about how it was going to smash him into the floor, and how "he wasn't a puny god" which to be honest, Tony didn't want to know the story behind.

Upon arrival at the medical suite, Loki had been unceremoniously dumped into a massive bath of ice, which only led to an increase in his tear output as he cried that he was cold and just wanted to go to sleep with Brucey bear (which the real Bruce had been quite flustered by until it was explained to him).

Tony's heart ached for Loki, he knew the chills were unpleasant, and so he spent nigh on an hour sitting on a hard stool next to the bath, Loki's hand wrapped in his own, murmuring soft assurances and insisting the bath would definitely help Loki feel better. The other avengers were looking at Tony as if he had grown another arm and three heads, but in that moment, he didn't care. The anguish in Loki's eyes made his heart bleed, and his love was all that mattered to him.

Eventually, Loki drifted to sleep, and everyone except Thor (including Tony, much to his indignation) had left while he lifted Loki out of the bath and changed him into dry clothes before tucking him into bed. Since being allowed to return to the medical suite, Tony had sat in silent vigil next to his beautiful prince (and yes, he would totally love to call Loki that in the bedroom, but now wasn't exactly the time) and gently stroked his ebony hair, brushing stray hairs from his face, and then gently caressing his scalp.

"You care very much for my brother"

Tony started, having not realized Thor was still present in the room, but thankfully Loki did not stir.

"I do. I didn't realize i cared for him as much as I did until earlier today. I could hardly bear seeing him so ill and in pain."

Tony knew this was probably the most sentimental thing he had ever said, but still found he meant every word he spoke.

"Loki needs someone who loves him as you do. He knows I care for him, but it is not the same. He does not relax in my presence as I have seen him do in yours. You give him peace. And thus I give you my blessing."

Tony said nothing for a few moments, stunned that it had been that easy. Then he realized that Thor was looking at him, waiting for a response.

"Thanks, big guy."

Thor turned to leave the room. However, as he reached the doorway, and the doors slid open to allow his departure, he spoke.

"If you hurt him, even the Allfather will not be able to save you. Mjolnir responds to me and me alone. Remember that"

And then he was gone.

* * *

Before you all yell at me, i dont know, the all father may be able to wield Mjolnir, but when making a threat, Thor wouldn;t mention that because hey what Tony doesnt know wont hurt Loki. I hope this was good enough for you! please review while i go get some sleep!


	7. Chapter 7

When Loki next woke, he felt Tony's presence before he actually opened his eyes and saw him. He felt the hum of thr arc reactor, felt the warmth of Tony's hand in his, felt the heat of the breath on his neck. He opened his eyes and shifted slightly, finding the inventor lying next to him, sleeping.

"Stark. Stark!"

Loki nudged him gently in the ribs to wake him, for he did not want to wait for him to awaken. He couldn't remember the events preceding his ending up in this dreadful room with much clarity, and in order to ask Tony, the genius would have to be conscious.

Tony's eyes fluttered open, and he tumbled off the bed in his surprise at seeing Loki awake. The shock of it left him in a harsh coughing fit, which made Loki frown, although he said nothing.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Tony asked, blush creeping up his neck.

"Fine" Loki's tone was casual, as though he had no idea why anyone would think him otherwise.

"Yeah, okay Loki. See why they call you the Liesmith."

Loki rolled his eyes at this, but it was true. Tony hadn't noticed it as much before he fell asleep, but Loki certainly showed he was ill. He was paler than usual, slightly shaky, though that was probably from how COLD it was in here (what the hell was up with that? it was like antarctica in here), and he looked as though he had lost a significant amount of weight. This worried Tony enough that he did something he almost never does; revealed his feelings.

"You can't worry me like that again Loki, you just can't. I was beside myself with anxiety, i felt like my arc reactor was gonna give in." The words rushed out in one breath, and Tony froze when all the words were out, worrying about Loki's reaction.

His reaction, it turned out, was to smirk.

"Why Anthony, I had no idea you cared so much"

His tone was playful with a teasing edge, but his eyes were soft and slightly watery. Tony felt his heart melt a little just looking at his Loki. His Loki.

"Care? I love you, you foolish God. I love the mischievous look in your eyes when you're plotting something, heck, i even loved that when you were still our enemy. I love your spirit, your voice, your beautiful skin. I love your Jotun form too, Loki. Blue is such a beautiful colour but I had no idea how beautiful until I saw it on you. I love your way with words, how you love but dont let it show like you should...I...God i just love you so much Loki."

As he spoke these words, Tony had been wandering towards the windows of the suite, back to Loki, and so was startled (for the second time that morning) when he turned to find Loki right behind him.

"L-"

Tony began, but was cut off by Loki's lips crushing passionately against his own. Their tongues battled for dominance, and just this once, Tony let Loki win. The kiss evened out into a chaste one, each of the men feeling completely comfortable with one another.

And then they were broken apart when Tony turned to give a ginormous sneeze into the crook of his elbow. Loki's forhead creased, and he gently cupped Tony's cheek with his hand.

"You are ill"

He spoke softly, but Tony could hear the worry and sadness in the words. He tried to play it off, laughing a little.

"Not nearly as ill as you, my prince."

He liked calling Loki that, but would deny it to anyone but Loki himself, if asked.

"You should be in bed, resting, not here with me. Not that I don't long for your presence, but i would prefer to spare you the discomfort of a long and hard illness. Come"

Tony had no chance to respond, for Loki had grabbed his arm and transported them from the room in swirl of shimmering green magic. He landed on his ass on his bed, Loki already bustling around the room, closing his curtains, fluffing the pillows on his bed, pulling off his shoes and shirt. He allowed Tony to do the rest of the undressing, but pushed him into bed the instant the pyjama bottoms were on, and tucked him in, pressing a kiss to his brow.

"Hmmm, warm, but not overly concerning yet." He murmured, and Tony had to refrain from laughing.

"You seem to be forgetting your own illness, sniffles. You need to rest too, or you won't ever get better"

Loki looked at him, smiling lovingly.

"You need not worry about me, my love, for i am recovering quite nicely, and feel with a few more hours of sleep I shall be right as rain, as the midgardian saying goes"

Tony felt that was a bit optimistic, having seen how ill Loki actually looked, but as Loki seemed so confident and energetic right now...

"Hush love, stop thinking about the world. Just sleep."

Loki's whispered words were the last thing Tony heard as he let himself fall into the dark comfort of sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: if you dont like my fic, dont read it, simple as that. keep your falmes out of my nice reviews. the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Loki stood before the mirror in his room. The doors were locked and he had requested that JARVIS halt any surveillance in this room for the next five minutes, and that he keep what he saw confidential, especially from Tony. The AI had been unwilling to cooperate at first, but Loki was not named God of Mischeif for nothing, and it was a simple matter to hack a simple midgardian machine.

He could see his own sunken eyes in the mirror, the gentle flush of his cheeks, how he appeared to have lost weight, if only slightly, and the paleness of most of his skin.

Well, that simply wouldn't do.

Tony had been ill for two days so far, and Loki, loathe though he did to admit it, was making ridiculously slow inclines back to health. Banner had assured him it was likely due to the differences between Jotun and Midgardian physiology, but it was infuriating nonetheless. Tony had cared for Loki through the worst of his own illness, and now Loki felt obligated to return the favour. And thus, he found himself in front of his mirror, fingertips sparking as he worked to bring what little magic he had the energy to create to the long, pale fingertips, changing the appearance of his body as they passed over his limbs and torso, and lastly, his head. His skin returned to it's usual pallor (at least in the Aesir form), the flush dissappeared, he appeared a little more filled out than before. Altogether it gave him the image of one who had recently been ill, but was entirely well at the present moment.

Loki smirked to himself.

Oh the thrills of magic, he thought.

Now he could care for Tony, as Tony had for him.

When he entered Tony's room, he found the millionaire buried under a mound of tissues, sneezing at an alarming rate. He waited until it seemed the man would have a pause between the sneezes, before clearing away the used tissues into the waste basket, and laying a hand on Tony's warm head. Loki smiled inwardly as he prided himself on being so thorough. He had used very simple spells to not only change his appearance, but also ensure his voice and temperature remained regular as well.

"How are you feeling?"

The words were followed by an intense coughing fit from the bearded man, but Loki laughed lightly.

"I believe I am the one to be asking that of you, Anthony. I am well, fear not."

Despite his own illness, Tony took the time to regard Loki properly. He did look well, actually. He had more colour in his skin, but not the fevered flush that was present before. He looked as though he had been eating properly again, which was just as well, as the God was already rather skinny. It made Tony's heart warm to think that he would no longer have to watch his love suffer so. He patted the bed next to him, and when Loki sat, pulled the stiff man into his embrace, stroking through his soft, ebony hair.

Tony wished the moment would never end, but all too soon he felt the familiar tickle in his nose. Unfortunately, the actual sneeze came on far too quickly to stifle. Tony tried to turn away from Loki, but was too late, sneezing openly on his partners shoulder. Tony grimaced, flush rising up his cheeks like fire, and stammered to apologize, mortified at what had just happened.

"Fuck...Loki, I'm s-s-so sorry. That was so disgusting and you've just gotten over this and what if i reinfect you? The common cold mutates between carriers you know, so its definitely possible. Let me call Bruce, have him bring some medicine and orange juice, just to be safe, we can protect you better now so you won't get it as harshly if you do catch it again...im so sorry love, oh god i'm so stupid, just go, don't be around me when i'm so disgusting."

Loki was stunned. He had never heard the other man so...embarassed. He smirked lightly, leaning over the clasp the cellular device Tony had picked up.

"I have no need of Banner. All I need right now is you. It matters not to me, what just occurred. I will be fine, but you need to relax and rest. Have no fear for me Anthony, I can care for myself just fine."

Loki leant over and kissed his love on the temple, only to pull back and notice the shorter man's eves drifting shut. Loki pulled the cellular phone from Tony's hands, and wrapped him in a light blanket. Then he lay down next to him, and he also drifted off into a nice, peaceful slumber, arms wrapped around the man he loved.

* * *

R and R please :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so, sorry about the wait, ive been busy with school and stuff and i am so tired xD but i owed you guys a chapter so here it is :) usual disclaimers apply

* * *

Loki awoke abruptly, bolting upright and whirling towards the door. He had always been a light sleeper, and usually -when he wasnt unconscious from fever that is- the slightest sound would wake him up, much less his bumbling brother standing at the door to Tony's chambers.

Thor gestured for Loki to speak with him outside, and Loki had to admit, if only to himself, he was wondering what his brother wanted so badly he would think to disturb his sleep. That a God of mischief needed his sleep is a lesson Thor had learnt long ago in the halls of Asgard, but that was another story. And so Loki found himself silently magicking his clothing back into proper shape, they were rather rumpled from his sleeping in them, and following his brother into the halls.

"Brother, you need to eat. You are only just recovering your own health. Do not think I failed to notice the lack of sustenance you took in yesterday, for you would be mistaken. I understand you care for the man of Iron, but you must also care for yourself."

Loki rolled his eyes, sighing. THIS was what Thor had disturbed him for? So he could play the part of the awkward but caring older brother? It irked him ever so slightly, but he couldn't help but soften slightly at the idea.

"I am fine Thor. Simply because i need not eat as much as you do, does not mean I am ailing, nor starving myself. I am perfectly capable of tending to my own needs."

Loki grimaced slightly as he spoke, for his throat felt as though it were burning raw. Thankfully, the enchantments he had cast upon himself held, and Thor was unable to hear it in his voice.

"Loki, you forget I know you better than others. You forget yourself when you care for others, Brother, I have seen it before, and you have led yourself to destruction the same way before. I will not let it happen again."

Thor placed his broad hand on the small of Loki's back, pushing him towards the kitchen. Upon entry, Loki stiffened, seeing all the Avengers, less Tony, present, and at that moment, staring at him. He gulped, experiencing a ridiculous moment of panic. He glanced down, breathing starting to speed up, to check all his glamour spells were still in place. Why else would they be staring at him? Did he look as tired as he felt? Did he look as pale as he knew he was?

Loki was shocked out of his panic as he heard his name shouted at him. Oddly enough it was Captain America. Loki almost tripped over himself taking a step backwards, not having noticed the captain approaching, and finding him much closer.

The good captain looked at him closely and spoke again, voice filled with concern.

"Calm down. Relax, Loki, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." His voice took on a hard tone as he turned towards their group "Right Clint?"

The Archer grumbled, but held up his mug in a salute to their leader.

Thors booming chuckle cut across the captain as he opened his mouth once more. "See, Brother? You have fought with us for weeks, I told you there would be no more animosity in our ranks! Now, let us have a hearty breakfast. Coffee! Where is the coffee? Brother, you must have some with me!"

Loki, still wary, permitted a small smile to pass his lips as he took a seat next to Thor, pulling the coffee towards him, filling his mug, and then making it fly around Thor's head as he swatted at it, chuckling.

He could permit himself a little fun, whilst Tony was still sleeping.

The coffee pot returned itself to the counter promptly, as Loki found the slightest magic had almost exhausted him, and he could not risk depleting his magical supply and undoing his concealing spells. That would never do.

Loki was just standing up to put his mug in the sink, when he heard a gravelly voice from the doorway, followed shortly by a plethora of coughing.

"Having fun without me?"

Loki's head whipped round so fast a mortal would have sustained whiplash, to find Tony Stark, his lover, stood in the doorway, hair in disarray, clothes rumpled, nose red. Loki would admit, he sounded ever so slightly better in terms of congestion, and not as pale, but felt a scowl pull at his face nonetheless.

Tony's eyes widened. He was in deep trouble.

* * *

Okay so...read and review please :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I know its not a particularly long update but it was kinda a filler to get where i want to be so...not too many chapters left of this fic now! i just still dont know eactly how many.

* * *

Loki's eyes narrowed into vindictive looking slits. Thor shrunk back into his seat. He knew that face. That was the same face Loki wore when their father first fell into the Odin-sleep, which he was to do many times again. That was the look Loki had when his children were taken from him, the look he had every time Thor had gotten injured as a child and disobeyed the healers. It was a face Loki only wore when he was incredibly worried...and trying desperately not to show that vulnerability. Instead he showed it as anger.

Violent anger.

"YOU are supposed to be IN BED!" Loki shrieked, near flying at Tony, pinning him against the wall, one hand either side of his head.

"I told you yesterday, you are NOT to leave your bed, you are ILL. Do you not understand simple instruction, Stark? Are you incapable of adhering to the request of another? Or is it merely that you won't adhere to a request of mine? He who has taken care of you for the duragtion of your ailment. After all, Why should I matter? SAY SOMETHING, STARK!"

Tony looked paler than even before, eyes wide, pressed as far into the wall as his back would go. As Loki screamed, the other avengers had left the room, fleeing for their own lives, all but Thor, who felt he should stay in case he needed to restrain his brother (or clean Tony up off the floor when Loki killed him)

"I-i was lonely and bored and wanted to find you...and then I heard your voice...I'm sorry, i'll get back in bed" Tony stammered quietly, humbled that Loki had been worrying about him so. It wasn't so much Loki's words that had gotten to him, but with the trickster stood so close, the concern in his eyes was almost overwhelming. It made his arc reactor hum happily to think that Loki cared for him so much. Tony's goofy smile returned.

Only to be wiped off of his face when he heard Loki growling at him.

"Do you think this funny, Stark?"

Tony felt a spark of something akin to electricity build in the air, the sparks lifting the hairs on the back of his neck. He felt a cool breeze on his fevered brow, and while it was pleasant, it was also slightly frightening to him. Loki's hair whipped around his face, the generated wind brushing it across his ivory skin, although the green of his eyes burned through. Loki seemed to be unaware that he was doing anything, if Tony were being truthful. He was breaving heavily, just staring deep into Tony's eyes, anger radiating from him.

"Loki..."

Thor spoke up then, cautiously, as though approaching a frightened animal. Tony was shocked to see genuine terror and concern on Thors face as well. Surely the Thunder god was used to this sort of thing, having grown up with Loki? Was this not normal?

And like that, Loki's trance was broken, his eyes dimmed, and he slumped slightly, breathing even heavier than before, but now it seemed far more laboured.

"W-what...what happen-"

Thor darted forward as Loki's eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the floor, his brother unconscious in his arms.

As he barked instructions to JARVIS, intermittantly yelling for the other avengers to help him, Tony knew he should have just stayed in bed that morning. He crouched down, next to Thor, gently pushing strands of hair out of Loki's face, not showing his alarm at how terrible Loki's breathing sounded. Why didn't he just stay in bed? What was wrong with Loki? It was his fault he knew it...

Tony was pulled out of his self-berating thoughts as he heard a strangled gasp from Thor. A green glittering aura had surrounded Loki.

"Magic. He illusioned himself" Thor whispered, face crumpling. "Oh Loki, you fool"

Tony frowned, wondering what Loki had possibly wanted to hide from him, beside his Jotun form.

The green aura dissipated, and Tony had to fight down the lump in his throat.

Oh Loki.

* * *

Read and review please :D


	11. Chapter 11

okay i know this is short but its the LAST CHAPTER except the epilogue :P

* * *

Tony had to fight back tears at the sigh of the God of mischief. Tony had long admitted to himself he had feelings for Loki, and while seeing him vulnerable had been cute at times this was just...this was painful. Loki had obviously been using spells to hide the fact that he wasn't recovered from his illness, and Tony knew why.

Once he fell ill, Loki had put aside his own health and cared for Tony.

Tony swallowed the guilt rising up in his throat and focused on the situation at hand. His feelings werent important right now, what was important was getting Loki some serious help. The lithe God looked exhausted, dark circles ringing his eyes, looking almost like bruises. Even with his shit on, Tony could count Loki's ribs, the god looked emaciated. His skin was so pale it was practically translucent, and his breathing came in deep, rattling breaths that sounded like a chainsaw coming to life. The pale fingers on each hand twitched with each inhale, as though it were painful, and Tony had no doubts that it was. Sweat rolled from Loki's forehead, which was what had Tony most worried. This fever was higher than the last, had probably lasted for days, and just wasn't normal for Loki. He was a frost giant, his skin was usually a tad cooler than everyone elses.

Loki's eyelids fluttered just then, and both Tony and Thor seemed to hold their breath. Loki stirred a little, and then finally awakening further, attempted to sit up.

Attempted, Tony had to say, rather foolishly.

His arms were weak and shaking as he tried to push himself up, and he gasped as a wave of extreme dizziness hit him. The gasping caused him to start coughing, persistent, non-stop coughing that had his lungs screaming out for mercy from the pain. Thor held Loki from behind as this continued, allowing his weak, weary brother to rest propped up against him for support.

"Tony?"

Loki's voice was soft, barely there, and an odd pitch from his undoubtedly agonising throat, but it still made tiny fireworks explode in Tony's brain to hear that all Loki cared about right now was him. He was Loki's first thought...even if he was delirious with fever.

"Tony, you should not be...out of bed...you are ill"

Loki had to pause to take deep breaths every few words, and rounded off the ludicrous statement with a soft sneeze that left him choking again.

Tony lifted Loki from his position on the floor, disregarding Thor's indignation at having his brother taken from him.

"You fool" Tony whispered softly in Loki's ear as he carried him, bridal style, towards his bedroom. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. My arc reactor almost gave out. It's not bad to admit you need someone. I need you too."

As he turned into the doors of Loki's room, and settled the Half awake God beneath the blankets, vowing to make sure they were BOTH taken care of this time, Tony was just able to catch three sleep slurred words.

"I love you"

As Loki's eyes fluttered shut, his breathing evening out, Tony lent down and kissed the burning forehead before beginning to run his hands through the ebony hair.

"And I you, reindeer games."

* * *

R and R please :)


	12. Epilogue

Okay so here it is, the epilogue! im sorry its been so slow to come out, and im really sorry to see this fic end, i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did! Discalimer; I own nothing.

* * *

Tony sighed, sinking back onto the couch. Caught _again_. And now he had a very stern captain looking down at him. Tony had the sense to look bashful.

"If you refuse to stay in bed, you're going to stay on the couch. Those are your options, Tony. You're recovering quickly, but i'm not willing to take any chances with your health this time. _Either_ yours or Loki's health.

At that moment, Bruce Banner made his way into the room.

"Loki's sleeping soundly. Still high fever, but at least he conceded to sleeping some. I think it unnerves him that his magic is so weak now. Thor says it's because he used so much of it over an extended period of time hiding how ill he was"

Tony snorted. Yeah, that was so the cleverest thing Loki had ever done. Tony appreciated that Loki cared about him, but he was still kinda pissed that Loki thought he should hide his own illness to take care of him. How stupid could you be? Now Loki was weaker than ever, and they had the rest of the avengers mollycoddling them all day long. Well, not all the Avengers. Thor was pretty much permanently glued to Loki's side, and Steve and Bruce flitted between them, keeping them in line. Well, keeping Tony in line. Loki was hardly awake right now anyway.

As he thought about that, he hard weak coughing coming from the hallway, and saw Thor supporting his pale brother in through the door. Tony felt his face split into a wide smile as he saw Loki. He might be ill, and that might be very worrying, but he was still gorgeous.

Steve and Bruce however, didn't seem to be caught up in the same thoughts.

"What on _earth_are you doing out of bed, Loki? You look like death! And you, how could you let him?" Steve rounded on Thor. Thor looked solemn.

"Loki was facing nightmares, and I could not console him. He wanted Tony, and I thought best to give him that so he might get some peaceful sleep."

Tony looked closely at Loki then and saw the tear tracks running down the pale face. He arose from the couch, ignoring Steves stern looks -he was pretty much recovered now anyway, jeez- and made his way over to the trembling God. He cupped his hands on either side of the pale face, feeling the burning skin. he wiped away the tears, staring deep into the emerald irises. His hands moved of their own accord to stroke through the long hair of his love.

"shhh, i'm here now. Nothings going to hurt you here, Loki, but you have to rest. You're worrying me. Let's say we get you back in bed hmmm?"

At the idea of returning to bed, Loki's hand shot out to hold Tony's, more tears spilling forth. Tony's eyes widened as he realized what Loki wanted, and what he must be thinking. He smiled softly, no longer even aware of those around him. It was just Loki in his eyes.

"Hey now, I never said you were going back alone, did i? I'm not going to leave you, Loki. Ever. I just want you to be well again. Come on, we'll watch some trashy midgardian movies and you'll hate them all" He smiled as Loki let out a tiny sigh of relief, allowing Tony to lead him back to his room.

Still in the living room area, Steve turned to Thor, who had not moved to follow his brother.

"Hey, you're not going with him?"

Thor smiled, shaking his head.

"I need not. He is in good hands now."

And when Steve looked in on the couple later that night, to see Loki sleeping peacefully with his head on Tony's chest as Tony also slept, old reruns of _Friends_ playing on the TV, he knew Thor was right.

They were both in good hands.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
